beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformation
Transformation is a manimal trait that allows one to change parts of the body between two distinct forms at a cellular level. Frightenly, changing into ones savage form also alters ones mental and emotional state. Only a person with cross-species dna can transform. Orgin This condition is caused by injecting genetically-engineered animal dna into a human being. This process is called gene-splicing. It is essential to note that any changes the individual undergo stems directly from the animal side of their physiology. Trigger Emotionally trying circumstances that makes the individual feel threatened or angry are the predominant triggers that causes adrenaline to build up inside the body, which will in turn cause the individual to change. Apparently, it is impossible to change at will. Vincent Keller, the only living person capable of changing, can not change by choice. However, Vincent can forcible revert the changes by simply calming himself down. Changes Mental He or she will lose control, not just of themself but also of their powers – which will all increase in strength – when large amounts of adrenaline builds up inside their body. Emotional Given that the adrenaline build up is directly reliant on the individual's emotional state, it made sense that it would also affect his or her emotions. For instance, strong emotions, such as angry or fear, can quickly turn into rage. This is heavily documented throughout the series. In fact, it was the supersoldiers mental and emotional instabilities that forced the military to order their execution. Physical The face which is arguably the most visible part of the human body undergoes the most change. Despite the term used to describe Vincent and others like him, they can not change into actually beasts, their face simply reshapes itself, becoming very hard, veiny and sinister looking. Their eyes also takes on a reflective glow. Catherine witnessed this – Vincent's transformation – in the pilot episode. The teeth will change; ordinary teeth will become significantly more prominent, pointed and razor-sharp. Whilst being second to change is speculatory, unlike the voice, changes to the teeth is instantly evident, as witnessed by physical transformations. The vocal cords will also change, becoming deeper and more aggressive mirroring the person's angry and primitive persona. Whilst being the last to change is speculatory, it is also logical, because changes to the vocal codes are only evident when the person speaks.Vincent's has been known to produce loud animalistic roars and growls when he's angry. On one occasion Vincent's hands underwent changes as well. Treatments Unfortunately, there is currently no cure to stop these transformations. In fact Vincent and his best friend J.T spent the better part of the millenium looking for a cure without much success. However, they have not given up hope. Since the changes are directly reliant on Vincent's fear and angry to revert the changes all he has to do is calm himself down, the adrenaline built up in his body will start dissipate, and his body will return back to normal. Futhermore, one can also resist changing by calming themself down, but it requires a great deal of will power to resist the changes, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline. It was implied that Muirfield hopes to use Vincent as a guinea pig to somehow find a cure to stop these transformations. Notes and References }} Category:A to Z Category:Traits